


Something in the Air

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Closeted Character, Goodbies, M/M, References to David Bowie, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rimmer sits in the Wildfire, ready to take over as Ace, the computer asks him to resolve an unspoken issue with Lister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

“Ace …” The computer addressed her new owner softly. “You love this man more than anything you ever loved. Please, get out and tell him before it's too late. Before you'll be apart forever.”  
  
_Lister …_  
  
Arnold Rimmer swallowed, emotions swirling within him. He gazed through the window and stared at the man he had silently adored for centuries. Could he? Could he get out and tell him the truth? Tell him that for all the years he had known him he had longed for his touch? Yearned to feel his arms around him, his lips touching his, his voice whispering kind words in his ears? It would be his last chance.  
  
He would almost certainly never see him again if he left now.  
  
But what good would it do? If he told him did he expect Lister to jump into his arms and tell him not to go? Why would Lister care for his love after all those years? He was the one who had wanted him become Ace in the first place, he wanted him to be a hero, a man he could remember with pride.  
If he got out now and held him he'd never have the strength to leave again. If he did not leave it would mean he had broken the chain and he would only disappoint him once more. How could Lister love a coward?  
  
Lister smiled at him, he looked proud, almost adoringly.  
No, best to stay quiet, best to leave it like this, take Lister's pride and smile with him.  
  
He swallowed again, wiped his eyes and composed himself, then said:  
  
“Computer … you're wrong. Lister and I … We won't be apart, we just ... won't be together.”  
  
And with that, he started his ship.  
  
One last look, one last glance.  
  
Lister looked glum, upset almost.  
  
Rimmer realised the sad irony: By leaving he had finally won his heart.  
  
The Wildfire took of and disappeared.  
  
_Lived with the best times_  
_Left with the worst_  
_I've danced with you too long_  
_Nothing left to say_  
  
_There's nothing in my eyes_  
_But there's something in the air_  
_Something in my eye_


End file.
